


sense

by dormant_bender



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, No Dialogue, Romance, Senses, Sensuality, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, five senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_bender/pseuds/dormant_bender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>experiencing the five senses through antoine's eyes; every sight, sound, smell, taste, and touch of the one that he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sense

**Author's Note:**

> IM NOT DEAD I PROMISE
> 
> college has been kicking my ass and i'm, like, an essay away from kms-ing (( not literally, but still. ))
> 
> i hope you enjoy this though <3 xx

  


_sight_. 

out of all the five senses, this is the one that the male seemed to favor the most, eyes transfixed on the movements of the man in front of him. it was the off season, though training would soon begin, not that he seems to focus on that for long with the way the latter is currently hooking his thumbs on the hem of the bottom of his dark crimson shirt, sluggishly tugging it up and over his head.

though the movement is a lot faster than he would have liked, somehow he still manages to see it play out in slow motion. slowly, tantalizing so, the bottom of the shirt rises to reveal the tanned expanse of the man's abdomen, the toned skin immediately capturing the brunet's attention, unconsciously licking his lips at the sight. 

it's so tempting to reach out the short distance to _touch_ , but he manages to refrain, leaning back on his elbows and instead thoroughly reveling in the sight. not that he hadn't seen it a couple dozen times before, but each time feels different from the last, like he notices things that he hadn't previously.

knowingly, the elder smirks toward the petite figure on the bed, so smug in the face. those eyes, a beautiful shade of brown, heat up with desire that the younger returns with equal intensity. the freckles upon the elder's face become more prominent as he shifts down to crawl onto the bed, contrasting greatly against the pink flush his skin takes.

never once had he thought to be grateful for his sight, seeing as he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, especially not with the way one look—one filled with yearning, lust, and pure adoration—managed to fuel a fire so fierce within his very soul.

  


_sound_. 

there were things that the youth enjoyed, apart from the very sight of fernando's sculpted frame, which included the more simpler of things. whether it was lounging on the couch after an exhausting practice session, hearing the soft breathing echoing from where the elder was pressed flushed behind him, nose pressed against the back of his head, nuzzling the still-sweaty locks there.

and he can hear the soft words that spew from his lips, words that send tingles throughout every inch of his body, can even _feel_ them resonate within his very bones until goosebumps speckle wildly across his skin. things like how impressed he was with a goal he had scored, how he had never loved another how he loved antoine, how no one would ever compare—not even if he were cloned, nothing and no one would ever be an exact replica of him because he was seen as perfect.

it was almost frightening how words could spark through his veins and leave him shivering like he was, reaching blindly for fernando's hand, gripping onto it and offering it a warm squeeze. he had no words to say, he was speechless, but the increasing warmth he emitted had not gone unnoticed to the elder.

in fact, he chuckles at it, the sound warm like honey that does peculiar things to his heart; the palpitations stuttering in their usual beat, the younger gasping at the sensation, fingers tightening considerably around fernando's to such an extent that the elder actually hisses at the tightness.

not that he minds all that much, no, he only echoes the sentiment with a squeeze of his own and with a breathy: 'i love you, too.'

  


_smell_.

early mornings were a favorite of antoine's, even though he wasn't technically a morning person, he actually detested schedules that required his presence. but nonetheless, he finds that when he moves in with fernando, that it was worth it.

upon awakening, lashes fluttering as he comes to, he discovers that the bed beside him is empty. but the youth doesn't concern himself over the absence, hearing the shower spluttering from the ajar door to his left. unconsciously, he smiles to himself, stretching and offering a soft yawn.

soon the shower abruptly turns off, the sound followed by shuffling, until finally the male emerges from the bathroom with a towel wrapped securely around his waist. droplets of water, clinging desperately to both his locks and his body, drip this way and that as he strolls toward the bed and plops down beside antoine's immobile form.

a hand reaches out to comb through antoine's unruly locks, smiling down at him in amusement, noting how his hair looks more like a bird's nest than its usual look. antoine narrows his eyes playfully, poking his lips out in a pout, swatting at the hand still carding through his hair.

and then it hits him, the fresh scent of fernando's form, something that he can't compare to anything else.

there was the spicy scent of the body wash he used, that much he can pinpoint, and the aroma of the coconut shampoo he frequented as well as the captivating smell of the versace cologne he had recently purchased. but beneath it all was a familiar musk, one that could only be described as _fernando_ , that radiated above it all.

antoine pauses for a moment to inhale deeply, holding the breath, then releasing it a moment later with a wistful sigh. the latter's brows perk in response, the man bringing an arm to his nose, as if checking to see if somehow, even after an hour shower, he still smelled like sweat from the night before.

but the younger is quick to explain that it was a good smell, a smell that brought both comfort and euphoria, and when fernando begins to speak of cologne and teasing about the benefits of deodorant, the brunet is rolling his eyes and attempting to put into words how it was none of that.

of course fernando can only furrow his brows, though there is a teasing smirk playing on his lips, murmuring about how his lover had the nose of a hound. antoine can only laugh at that, fingers trailing up the tattooed sleeve of the elder's arm, collecting the droplets that still remained there.

  


_taste_. 

there was a break in between training, only fifteen minutes worth, but a break nonetheless. the team returns to the locker room where everyone makes a bee-line toward the a stand where bottles of multiple flavored gatorade rests, snatching up a few, and heading for the benches between the rows of lockers to chatter.

the brunet manages to easily sift through the crowd of heavily perspired body, nose crinkling at the musty scent emanating from around him, to collect two bottles; one of fruit-punch flavor and the other of cool blue. fernando, expecting the events, motioned the younger over from the tables and against one of the concrete walls as opposed to the benches.

he tosses the fruit punch bottle toward the elder before sliding down the length of the wall, gazing out toward the rest of the team, the others seeming to ignore the two currently off in their own little world. he's still staring toward the rest of the team when he hears the opening of a top followed by a few deep gulps, finally glancing toward fernando, blinking in realization that the bottle only held a third of what was previously in it.

antoine comments on the thirst of the elder, to which fernando catches the joke laced within the words, only nodding his agreement before he placed a hand on the back of the younger's neck and surges forward to place his lips against the latter's.

startled, the younger releases a squeak, but it soon turns into a moan once the elder successfully slides his tongue between the seam of his lips. his mouth tastes exactly like the gatorade, down to a t, and he hums in contentment at the fruity flavor. but even so, somehow he still tastes the faint remnants of the strawberries he had consumed before practice, murmuring on about how good the fruit was for the body.

how he had traced the tip of the fruit along the outline of antoine's lips, slow and teasing, before snatching it away and popping it into his mouth with a wink. he had known then that the crimson fruit would be the death of him, and this was his proof of the fact.

still, he continues the kiss, deepening it with a soft moan as he tilts his head and allows his tongue to tangle with the elder's in a fierce tango with both battling for dominance. it goes on like that a moment longer until he hears a whistle, he doesn't have to look to know it's from koke. he finds himself snickering when he withdraws from fernando, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths, the elder man offering the perpetrator the middle finger.

  


_touch_.

whenever the two were intimate, it started off much the same, with a little body worship that the younger isn't genuinely opposed to. everything was gentle with fernando; every touch, every sensual brush of the lips against his skin, even when he would slowly guide his cock to join the two.

now was no different.

there antoine lay on his back, staring up at fernando as if he were some deity, one meant solely for him and not anyone else. he lays there, much as he's instructed to, as fernando begins.

fingers, feather-light and touch barely there, glide from his calves and up to his thighs. the very _touch_ leaves sparks in their wake, the youth shivering, back arching off the covers. hands, broad and calloused, gingerly wrap around his thighs and pull his body forward until their cocks brush, leaving both moaning breathlessly.

his hands splay out across antoine's prominent hip bones, thumbs massaging into the delicate, milky skin, eyes remaining keenly locked on the younger's cloudy azures. his hips rock sensually against antoine's creating the slightest bit of friction, something that antoine desperately desires, not receiving nearly as much as he wants.

but still, fernando continues. 

he leans forward, antoine's thighs wrapped around his middle, to pepper kisses along the expanse of his abdomen. lips barely touch his skin at all as he places open-mouthed kisses there, audibly hearing antoine gulp followed by the sight of his chest rising and falling steadily. he reaches one rosy, pert nipple and takes it between his lips, sucking tenderly before he moves to the next.

one of his fingers rises to tweak at the abandoned nub, toying with it, circling it with the very tip of his fingers before offering it a soft squeeze that has antoine choking on a sharp gasp. he clutches at fernando's back, arching into him, fingers abandoning the broad expanse in favor of scraping blunt nails across his arms.

fernando shushes him, tongue darting out to flick against the nub his attentions are currently on, glancing up at antoine to gauge his reaction. hips buck in response, face flushing an inhuman crimson, eyes blown and glassy with urgent and wanton lust.

the elder chuckles at the sight, not condescending in the least, blowing hot breath against the moist nipple. one of his hands goes between them, wrapping lightly around antoine's cock, offering slow and torturous strokes with his hand. 

not that it's meant to be torture, no, it was meant to be slow so fernando could thoroughly enjoy watching antoine come undone from his administrations; and he never failed to, body sensitized, form shivering, breathless gasps echoing from his mouth.

  


**Author's Note:**

> i know, i know~
> 
> the end was pretty abrupt and i was gonna write out a full sex scene but was like, "nah." 
> 
> so here it is~ hit? miss? like? disliked? lemme know? xx
> 
> (( and I promise I'm working on _Give Me Love_ , I'm just slow atm D: ))


End file.
